super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse (G8K Version)
Mickey Mouse is a fanmade playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / for Nintendo 3DS. Despite originating from Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse cartoons, this version of the world's most famous mouse is based on his appearance in the Epic Mickey videogame series where he is the Hero of Wasteland, a land where all forgotten cartoon characters go when they are well ... forgotten. The hero accidently released the evil Shadow Blot on this world which took over and destroyed Wasteland forever. Luckily, Mickey Mouse came to help the Wastelanders, including his long-lost "brother" Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and free them from the Shadow Blot's evil clutches. Later, he became friends with Oswald who made the mouse responsible for the Shadow Blot wreaking havoc and saved the Wasteland once again from a revenge-seeking Mac Doctor. Mickey Mouse made his first appearance in Epic Mickey (Wii, 2010). When inhaled by Kirby, latter gains Mickey Mouse's white face with his famous round ears and a magic brush as well as the ability to use Mickey's Neutral Special Move. Kirby, however, will not be able to use Thinner, not Paint. Attributes Mickey Mouse is one of the most unique playable characters in the game. With his magical paint brush, he can delete any permeable platform (so he won't be able to erase the big main platform) as well create a new one anywhere he wants. This makes him one of the few non-floating characters to have a very good (if not the best and easiest to accomplish) recovery. However, in exchange, Mickey proofs to be a rather weak character relying mostly on his paint brush to attack for him, making him a good ranged brawler. He is also better suited to use in a ranged battle rather than in close combat as his low weight (it's somewhere like Fox or Meta-Knight) makes him easy to KO, especially with high damage. In return, the weakness of his attacks makes Mickey difficult to KO anybody. Luckily, most of his attacks have only a very short or no lags and have a good chance of knockovers and knockbacks. Moveset *'Neutral Attack -' Punches twice, then whirls around himself once and hits with his paint brush, 3%, 3%, 6%, medium knockback, short ending lag *'Forward Tilt - '''Slashes straight forward with his paint brush, 3%, low knockback *'Up Tilt -''' looks up and slashes his paint brush right upwards, low knockback, 4% *'Down Tilt - '''Does a breakdance kick, knocking over his opponents, 4% *'Dash Attack - Charges and slices once with his paint brush, good KOing chance, 9%, medium high knockback *'Up Smash -' Charges, jumps up, does a 0.5 salto and kicks upwards with his right foot, 5%-12%, low knockback, also to Mickey's sides *'Down Smash - '''Charges, jumps into the air, faces the ground and kicks downwards like a bee, 8%, low knockback *'Forward Smash - 'Charges and spins around. The longer charged, the longer Mickey spins, 2%, knockover *'Neutral Aerial - 'Kicks sidewards, no knockback, 2% *'Forward Aerial - 'Slices with his paint brush once and whirls around in an medium ending lag while falling back to the ground, 6% *'Back Aerial - 'Whirls around with his paint brush held outside, hits both sides, 6%, very low knockback *'Up Aerial - 'Falls with his back facing downwards and kicks up, 5%, Mickey will fall downwards in saltos *'Down Aerial - 'Holds his paint brush beneath him and uses it like a needle, 4% per damage, Mickey jumps off whatever he hits while rushing downwards so he may his opponent more than one time. *'Grab Aerial - 'Uses his paint brush to "paint" a magical hand grabbing onto his opponent *'Pummel - 'Slices with his paint brush every two seconds, 2% *'Forward Throw - 'Whirls around with his paint brush held outside (and the opponent as well) and after four spins lets go off his opponent, 12% *'Back Throw - 'Whirls around while swinging his paint brush like a baseball bat and shoots his opponent away like a baseball, 13% *'Up Throw - 'Swings his paint brush upwards and shoots away his opponent in a blast of paint (the way Mickey swings his brush is similar to his famous dance as Sorcerer Mickey in ''Fantasia) *'Down Throw -' Jumps up while holding his opponent beneath him. Mickey then lands on his opponent crashing him or her downwards, 6% *'Floor Back - '''Does a breakdance kick while getting back up, knockover, 7% *'Floor Front - 'Spins around with his paint brush held outside while spinning back up, knockover, 7% *'Edge (<100%) -''' Keeps his opponents away by slashing with his paint brush while getting back on his legs, 5%, low knockback *'Edge (100%+) - '''Keeps his opponents away by kicking back on the ground, 2%, no knockback, but knockover *'Neutral Special Move'' - Paint / Thinner''' - paints or erases a platform, does no damage *'Side Special Move - Paint Platform' - creates a platform and when on it, he can manuver it freely for a few seconds, does no damage, though *'''Up Special Move - Platform Creation''' - creates a platform beneath him that rises him upwards in a rush, may create little knockback and damage if somebody is in Mickey's way to the skies. When reached the top *'Down Special Move - Brush Change' - changes Paint with Thinner and vice versa *'Final Smash - Return of the Shadow Blot' - the Shadow Blot invades the stage and wreaks havoc by crushing Mickey's opponents with his hands and erasing paint, will remain there for 15 seconds. Taunts *Up - Throws his paint brush into the air, spins once and catches it happily again. *Down - Opens the book leading to Wasteland and closes it happy to see everything's alright. *Side - Takes out a black&white-steering wheel and whistles similar to his famous movements in Steamboat Willie. Idle Poses *Balances his center of gravity and then kicks his paint brush into the air and catches it again. *Takes out Oswald's electric remote and presses some buttons. Cheer *Mic (female voices) Key (male voices) Mouse (both voices) Intro *A pencil draws Mickey Mouse who then jumps out of his 2D appearance, looks around, notices his opponents and get ready for battle. Event Matches *'Famous vs. Famous' (Who will win the ultimate battle? Mario (the most famous videogame character) or Mickey Mouse (the most famous cartoon character) Costumes *Blue (his skin becomes medium blue and his face a light yellow, his shorts get a darker red and his shoes get white) *Black (his skin gets white, his face black (his eyes get white in return), his pants get blue and his shoes become black) *Red (his skin gains a light red color with his face an ocher yellow, his shorts become yellow and his shoes are red) *Green (his skin gets dark green, his face light green, his shorts and shoes get black - is said to reference Darth Vader) *White (he becomes all white) Trivia *Contrary to many people believing him to be a cartoon character in the game, Mickey is actually based on his videogame appearances (in this case, he's mainly based on his Epic Mickey version) and thus Mickey is, in fact, a real videogame character. This fact is supported by his in-game trophy saying he first appeared in '''''Epic Mickey (Wii, 2010). *His green costume is said to resemble Darth Vader. This references Disney buying the Star Wars franchise. *His white costumes makes him look like a drawn Mickey without being colored. Category:Golden8King Category:Characters Category:Disney INFINITY series Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers